Amertume
by Xunaly
Summary: Le cœur des Hommes n'est qu'une réponse à ce qu'ils ont vécu. Il est temps que Saizo le comprenne.


**Amertume**

**

* * *

**

_L'assassin n'a ni regret ni remord._

Sa cible était là, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Inconsciente.

Sous ses yeux.

Respirant la vie, l'énergie, la volonté... Plus pour très longtemps, songea t-il avec regret.

L'homme était encore jeune, moins que lui cela allait de soi. Il avait certainement la vie devant lui avec son lot de bonheur et de malchance. Une femme belle et présente à ses côtés dont le kimono de soie ne dissimulait plus la courbe prometteuse de son ventre. Des enfants qui couraient vers lui dans l'espoir de le retenir un instant, auxquels il apprenait avec patience l'art du Kendô, le savoir des Samouraïs sous leurs exclamations ravies. Des subordonnés qu'il traitait avec respect et dont la fidélité lui était toute acquise. En soi, un homme de tête droit et franche, prévenant envers ses proches.

Un semblant de Yukimura-sama.

Un homme qui aurait eu la vie devant lui, s'il ne s'était pas allié aux Tokugawa. Cela aurait pu être un autre, mais il y avait mis trop d'ardeur, Sanada-sama l'avait remarqué...c'était fini. Un pion de plus sur l'échiquier du pouvoir à portée, à vaincre, dont il fallait se débarrasser sans plus attendre. Sans hésitation.

C'est tout, tout ce qu'il était.

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, indiscernable, Saizo suivait ses moindres gestes, attendant la nuit : moment propice pour passer à l'acte. La première fois qu'il le faisait dans ce but. Sa première fois et la fin de son apprentissage, le début de ses devoirs envers son maitre, envers Yukimura-sama. Une porte à franchir qui faisait trembler ses mains, emplissait ses yeux de doutes. En serait-il capable ? Pourrait-il vraiment le faire ? Il ne savait déjà plus.

Il craignait les remords, le souvenir indélébile du visage et du sang... Il songeait à Sasuke qui ne se posait certainement plus ses questions, dont les gestes automatiques sans hésitation l'emplissait d'une admiration malsaine, d'une dévotion sans limite pour le maître ninja qui l'avait formé.

Il songeait à cela tout en suivant la course du soleil du regard, ne parvenant plus à lutter contre la nervosité alors que l'obscurité s'étalait peu à peu sur le décor. Un décor trop parfait pour un assassinat. Une atmosphère bien trop tranquille. Une quiétude apaisante bien trop appréciable pour la fin d'une vie brutalement arrachée.

Des yeux il suivit la silhouette droite et fière de l'homme, ombre chinoise sur le papier de riz, alors qu'il embrassait ses enfant pour rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre. Ce serait la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'il sourirait à ses fils, caresseraient leurs fronts en leur promettant de les entraîner le lendemain. La dernière fois qu'il les regarderait s'endormir. La dernière nuit qu'il passerait aux côtés de son épouse, à retracer la courbe de son ventre, promesse d'un nouvel horizon de bonheur. La dernière fois.

Et sa première fois à lui.

Sous ses paupières plissées, Saizo se remémora l'attitude de Sasuke, son regard indescriptible alors qu'il lui annonçait la fin de son initiation, la dernière épreuve qu'il se devait de passer pour clôturer ainsi des années d'apprentissages innocents. Parvenir à un nouveau stade, une nouvelle facette plus sombre et fade, au goût de sang.

Il voulait faire honneur au maitre ninja qu'il avait toujours admiré dans l'ombre. Honneur aux Sanada, à Yukimura-sama qui lui avait tant offert sans jamais réclamer en retour que sa présence à ses côtés. Aux autres guerriers qui partageaient son but et sa cause. Il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant devant la droiture et la noblesse remarquable de cet homme. Il serait le premier. Il y en aurait d'autres. L'acte serait toujours le même à effectuer à chaque fois avec plus d'aisance. Il connaîtrait le sang versé dans le silence, ressentirait des regrets, garderait le souvenir de l'éclat de sa lame... Il n'oublierait jamais la respiration calme et apaisée cessant pour laisser place au vide, le cadavre figé à jamais aux côtés de sa femme assoupie qui ne se réveillerait que bien plus tard, crierait, alertant les enfants qui...

Saizo se recula avec maladresse pour disparaître par l'entrebâillement de la porte, s'évanouissant dans la nuit. Sans un regard pour le domaine, perdant toute concentration, il abandonna sa lame, le ragoût d'ours et son innocence sur son chemin. Rentrer. Retrouver la chaleur du foyer, le sourire de Yukimura-sama, le rire de Kosuke, Sasuke... Sasuke.

Sasuke !

Le ninja ne releva pas son expression horrifiée, sa respiration haletante. En silence il lui lava les mains, le visage et l'autorisa exceptionnellement à rester dormir avec lui. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé et lorsque n'y tenant plus, Saizo fondit en larmes, il n'y avait dans le regard de l'homme qu'une immense fierté.

_Quelques années plus tard,_

Saizo considéra l'attitude satisfaite de Sasuke.

Inconscient de la stupeur du ninja, celui-ci s'essuya nonchalamment les mains pour abandonner son sabre près de sa couche et le voile sombre et épais qui avait dissimulé son identité. Puis comme soudainement conscient de sa présence auprès de lui, il se tourna vers son ainé pétrifié d'horreur. Ses yeux dorés brillant d'un étrange éclat carmin alors qu'il haussait un sourcil :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Saizo ?"

Le ninja de la brume ne sut que répondre. Il ne voyait plus que le sourire moqueur de Sasuke, son plaisir clairement lisible sur son visage à faire couler le sang. Tout qu'il puisse être. Silencieusement il se releva et quitta la pièce, ignorant le haussement d'épaule du plus jeune ne comprenant pas son étrange réaction. Derrière la porte se trouvait Yukimura-sama et jamais son regard n'avait été aussi triste et vide.

"Pourquoi lui ?"

Saizo demeura muet. Il ne put qu'échanger un regard d'impuissance avec le général.

Il avait un goût dégueulasse dans la bouche.

Tout avait été dit.

**oWari

* * *

**

**_Quelques petites notes : _Juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête. **

**(Disclaimer Akimine Kamijyo)  
**


End file.
